


Trust

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Sexual Content, Spanking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside the walls of a bedroom - any bedroom - Arthur trusts Eames completely. But when working, he doesn't trust anyone more than he does himself. When Eames takes notice of that, he decides action needs to be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Inception Reverse Big Bang 2012](http://i-reversebang.livejournal.com/)! I'm so excited, this is the first time I joined and I had a lot of fun with this!
> 
> My artist was [Chibi-lurrel](http://chibi-lurrel.livejournal.com/) and you can check out her amazing artwork [here](http://chibi-lurrel.livejournal.com/287950.html/)!
> 
> This fic is betaed by [Lindenmae](http://lindenmae.livejournal.com//). Thanks so much for doing that, dear!
> 
> Now, I hope you all enjoy the fic (and not just because it's my first Inception fic)!

_Slap!_

The moment Eames’ hand landed against the pale, sensitive skin of his ass, Arthur’s body jerked and a choked, excited sound escaped him. 

Watching the man kneeling on the mattress in front of him, Eames smirked and did it again and again and with every slap, he brought his hand down harder. The pale skin of Arthur’s ass turned pink under the treatment. All the while, Arthur’s body twisted and jerked and the sweetest sounds passed his lips as he leaned into every touch, every slap, even more wantonly than the one before. 

Eames leaned forward, pressing his hard, dripping cock against the crack of Arthur’s ass. He landed another slap as he said, “Do you know how much I love you like this? God, I could fuck you through the mattress…”

“Then do it,” Arthur said, his voice rough and low, as he thrust his ass firmly against Eames’ cock.

Eames smirked and stroked a gentle finger over the red skin of Arthur’s ass teasingly. “Then do it… what?”

Arthur shivered and, even though his cheeks were flushed from lust, he impatiently growled, “Eames.”

Eames slapped him again and Arthur couldn’t help but groan.

“Yes, darling?” Eames asked and brought his hand down again.

“F-fuck you.” Arthur panted.

“O-ho, I don’t think so, pet.” Eames laughed, the low sound sending shivers down Arthur’s back. “I’m the one doing the fucking here.”

“Then Jesus, Eames, get to it already.” 

Eames grinned and pressed his chest against Arthur’s back, trailing his hands up a lean chest and pinching pert nipples before murmuring: “And then what do you say?”

Heat swept through Arthur at those touches, at that voice, and it mixed with the lust and desire already coursing through him. He wanted it so much a sob escaped him. “God, Eames, please! Please, please just fuck me.”

“As you wish.” Eames smirked in satisfaction, always happy to oblige.

\---

Later that night, when Eames was sleeping soundly, Arthur was unable to sleep. His thoughts were preoccupied with questions about what it was that was going on between Eames and him. He’d always thought they were just fucking. Because a relationship was build on trust and it was a known fact that on a job, Arthur didn’t trust anyone but himself. It was only expected that his feelings of distrust were reflected in his personal life.

But here he was, in bed with Eames after just having shared what could be his best kept secret with the man. He could hardly say they were just fucking after that, now could he?

A heavy sigh passed his lips and he couldn’t help but remember how it had all started in Barcelona.

They’d been on a job – their fifth together after the Fischer job. By then, Arthur had been very much aware of Eames’ eyes on him. They’d followed him almost all the time and there hadn’t been a doubt in his mind about why Eames watched him so intently. 

So one night, when they’d both been working late, Arthur decided that if he waited for Eames to ask, he’d never get laid.

“Why don’t you just take what you want, Mr. Eames?” He’d asked with a smirk. “Fortune favors the bold, after all.”

Eames had seemed surprised at Arthur’s words for a moment. Then, his lips quirked up into a grin and a dangerous gleam had appeared in his eyes. “I wasn’t sure if you’d appreciate being _taken_ , darling.”

“Then why not be bold and find out?” Arthur had asked, or rather, _invited_.

 

Later, after Eames had fucked him into the mattress and they had both been worn out, Eames had admitted regret over his choice not to act. He’d said the sex had been amazing and he would love to do it again. 

They’d done it again.

They’d done it in Kuala Lumpur, Brisbane, Oslo and that had only been the start of the list. Whenever they’d been on a job together, they ended up in the same room, sharing the same bed. 

One time – Arthur thought it was in Bogotá – things hadn’t gone exactly as planned. The job had gotten difficult, they’d barely gotten out alive and when they’d tumbled into bed, they had both been high on adrenaline. They’d stripped in no-time and everything they did was rushed and harsh and _needy_. Eames had been pounding into him, hard and quick and hitting his prostate, Arthur had writhed and moaned and suddenly he’d cried, “Spank me, Eames!”

Eames had happily obliged.

It was later that they both realized the amount of trust Arthur had put in Eames with his heated plea. They were faced with the threat of violence and sometimes even death on a daily basis, always watching their back because there were always people out there that wanted to hurt them. Arthur knew right then and there that by asking Eames to spank him – to know Eames wouldn’t take it too far – he’d acknowledged he trusted the other more than he’d ever trusted anyone else besides himself.

\---

They were in Budapest now. They’d finished a job earlier that day and Ariadne had insisted they go out for celebratory drinks. It had been such a long time since she’d been on a job with them, after all. Or so she’d said.

So there Arthur was, standing at the bar and trying to resist telling Ariadne that his personal life was actually none of her business.

“So, are you guys together?” Ariadne asked with a giggle, slightly tipsy and her cheeks flushed.

With the amount of questions she’d asked about his love-life – really, what was it to her whether or not he was going out with someone? – he’d seen this coming by miles.

“What makes you say that?” He asked, wondering if they were _that_ obvious.

Ariadne giggled again, her eyes searching for someone – probably Eames.. “You’re always together. Heck, you always share a room.”

He raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure exactly why he felt like being so difficult about this. Well, he did, but he wasn’t about to admit out loud that he didn’t have a clue what Eames and him were. “What makes you even think I’m gay?”

Ariadne snorted. “Really?” She laughed. “Besides it being totally obvious… It’s probably the fact you’re not denying it right away. Like any straight guy would.”

Well, she had him there.

“Really, if you don’t want to tell me just let me know,” She said, although everything about her practically screamed she was dying to know.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to tell her. He just wasn’t sure _what_ to say. Then again, she was a smart girl. She’d understand.

So in the end, he shrugged and, in reply to her previous question, said, “Sort of,”

Ariadne frowned. “Sort of?” She echoed before taking another big gulp of her beer. “So you’re not dating?”

Arthur shook his head. “Not really.”

Then suddenly, Eames appeared behind him, placing an arm around his shoulder with a grin on his face. “Not really?” Eames asked. “You wound me, darling.”

Arthur ignored the burning path Eames’ touch left against his shoulder and smirked at Eames. “Whatever we do, it’s not dating.”

Eames merely laughed and Ariadne giggled. 

“Right, I get it,” She said and smirked at Eames. 

 

It was well past midnight when they got back to their hotel room and Arthur just _knew_ something was off. So, when Eames closed the door to their room and pushed him against it, he was sure he was going to be told exactly what it was.

“Not dating, Arthur?”

Eames thought they were dating? He had to admit that hearing Eames say this made him feel better than expected. Well fuck, maybe he should’ve said they were dating, after all.

But instead of saying that, he just shrugged and gave Eames a reason for why he’d said what he had. “Well, we’ve never been on a date so I figured you couldn’t call it dating.”

Granted, it was a stupid reason but at least Eames would understand.

Eames seemed to think about that for a moment. “You want to?”

Arthur frowned. “What?”

“Go on a date, you want to?”

Arthur felt strangely touched but he shook his head nonetheless.

They were in a hotel room, alone, and Eames had him pushed against the door. Going on a date wasn’t what he wanted.

“No,” he smirked and reached out a hand, stroking it down the side of Eames’ neck. “I want you to fuck me.”

Eames looked at him for a moment with a crooked smile. Then, he turned and walked over to the mini-bar, saying, “We’ll just have to see about that.”

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked, thinking his night truly couldn’t get any worse. The job had been pretty rough on him – his own fault because, like always, he hadn’t trusted the others enough – and now that he just wanted to be spanked and fucked and let go, he was denied. ‘Just fucking great.’ He thought.

Meanwhile, Eames had crouched in front of the mini-bar and had located a bottle of liquor, which he held up. “A drink, Arthur?”

At this point, Arthur wasn’t sure what to think but he knew one thing for sure. The fact that Eames had used his name probably wasn’t a good thing.

He shrugged. “If you insist.”

Eames chuckled, put down two glasses and filled them up. “Does that mean you’re willing to agree with my other request too?”

Arthur made his way to the bed, sat down and watched Eames – curious to the other’s request. “Didn’t I tell you that fortune favors the bold?”

“Indeed you did.” Eames handed Arthur his glass before sitting down next to him.

“So,” Arthur slid a bit closer to Eames, a hand on his thigh while he leaned forward to whisper into his ear: “What’s your request?”

Arthur could feel Eames shudder at his whisper, at Arthur’s breath against his ear. “This is more than just the two of us fucking. You realize that, right?”

The question was completely unexpected and Arthur was caught off guard by it. He’d never have thought that Eames’ reluctance to fuck him would be so exciting.

He squeezed Eames’ thigh, kissed the spot right below his ear he knew made Eames’ breath hitch, and murmured: “Tonight it isn’t.” God, he _needed_ Eames so much right now.

Eames breath hitched but he remained silent, seemingly contemplating something. Then, he smirked and looked up at Arthur with a slightly evil glint playing in his eyes. “Really now…”

Suddenly, Arthur was on his back, flat against the bed, Eames above him and holding his wrists together in a tight grip with one hand. His other hand found its way down and he stroked it over Arthur’s ass teasingly. “You do realize you don’t really have a say in that, don’t you?”

Arthur smirked and thrust his hips up against Eames’. “Your body disagrees.”

With a chuckle, Eames leaned down, pushing his nose against Arthur’s neck before kissing the skin. “There’s other ways to get what _I_ want and not satisfy you.” He then sucked on Arthur’s neck – he always loved marking him – and slid his hands up his chest, pulling the shirt along with his hands.

Arthur let out a soft, husky laugh. “You’re satisfying me pretty well, Mr. Eames.” He then raised his arms willingly so Eames could pull off his shirt and discard it to the floor before Eames leaned down to lick his neck again.

He felt Eames smirk against the side of his neck. “No I’m not, darling.”

“You sure about that?”

Eames chuckled and pushed himself up a bit to look at Arthur, visibly amused. “Kissing is what you wanted?”

Arthur laughed. He looked at Eames, cheeks flushed slightly from the beginnings of arousal, a smirk on his lips. He knew that Eames would want this just as much as he did right now if they continued this teasing any longer. “You won’t be able to endure.”

Eames, a sultry smile on his lips, stroked a finger over the bulge in Arthur’s pants. “I can. You, on the other hand, need this.”

Arthur groaned, his body trembling as it ached for more. “If you keep this up, so will you.”

Eames chuckled and leaned up to murmur into Arthur’s ear: “I’m not the one that had an unnecessarily tough job, though.”

Arthur was taken aback for a moment – he hadn’t thought Eames had noticed. Then, suddenly, Eames’ mouth was against his neck and his hands were on his ass – stroking, not spanking, sadly - and Arthur’s breath hitched. 

“So I was a bad boy.” He looked Eames in the eyes, an almost feral smirk on his lips, and said, “Punish me…”

“By giving you what you want?” Eames murmured. Then, he sat up and unbuckled Arthur’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear quite roughly. When the garments were discarded he looked at Arthur with a smirk, stroking the palm of his hand against Arthur’s naked ass. “I don’t think so.”

Arthur shuddered, suddenly painfully aware of Eames’ movements and that he had to do a lot more than beg to get spanked today.

“Eames,” he scolded and reached up to rake his nails down Eames’ back. “Come on.”

“Maybe.” Eames kissed the corner of his mouth, stroked Arthur’s growing erection and grinned. “If you agree with my request, you’ll be rewarded like a good boy.”

Arthur exhaled a shuddering breath, unable to keep his hips from bucking up. “W-what’s your request?”

“I want you to trust me.” Eames gave Arthur’s cock an almost lazy stroke and drummed the fingers of his other hand against his ass.

Arthur groaned. “Christ, Eames. Look at what we’re doing!”

“I’m not talking about the bedroom, darling.” Then Eames stood up and told Arthur to think about that while he was getting lube.

Arthur knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he agreed with Eames. If he didn’t, he would come, yes, but _that_ wasn’t all he wanted or needed right now. 

Then Eames came back from the bathroom, naked. Before Arthur even had the opportunity to rake his eyes over Eames’ naked body, Eames was on top of him, dangling a bottle of lube in front of him with a smirk. His hands were on Arthur’s ass, stroking, teasing, and Arthur felt like he would die if he didn’t get what he craved.

“So?”

“D-damn it,” Arthur hissed. “Just fuck me and I’ll make you promises later.”

Eames watched Arthur for a moment, watched him pant and glare, and then he said, “If you really didn’t want to make that promise you would’ve been long gone before tonight.”

Inwardly, Arthur couldn't help but agree. He'd have long since left if he didn't trust Eames, and having the other man state it like that forced him to realize it. Fuck him, he was always right. So what could Arthur do but make the promise?

“I…” he started, faltering, eyes darting away and then he looked up at Eames again. “I can try.”

Eames chuckled and murmured into Arthur’s ear, “there’s a good boy,” before landing a slap against Arthur’s ass.

Arthur cried out in a combination of shock and pleasure.

“Get in the middle of the bed,” Eames ordered, sitting up.

Arthur obeyed quickly, getting on his knees in the middle of the bed, looking at Eames and flashing him a smirk, and then he bent over, elbows planted firmly against the sheets and ass high up in the air. “Come on, Eames.” 

“Don’t get impatient, pet.” Eames got behind him, hands on his hips and fingers digging into his skin. “You should be grateful.”

“I am,” Arthur said and, when Eames didn’t do anything, almost desperately added, “I am, so please, give me more.”

“Oh, I will.” Eames smirked and then slapped Arthur’s ass with his palm.

“F-fuck,” Arthur groaned.

The next time Eames’ palm hit his ass, it was harder and an even needier sound passed Arthur’s lips. 

“You make the most sinful sounds, darling, did you know that?” Eames’ voice was low as he spoke, laced with excitement.

He brought his hand down again, and again, and again, and all Arthur could do was make incoherent noises, incomprehensible pleas for Eames to continue, while pleasure drummed through his body and pooled in his cock. Because yes, yes this is what he wanted and he was finally getting it.

There was no rhythm in the way Eames’ hand slapped against Arthur’s red ass and each slap – the next harder, rougher and more gratifying than the one before – came as a surprise. Each slap coaxed moans and pleas from Arthur, who was shaking from the intensity of his lust.

Eames’ fingers dug into his left thigh and he circled the palm of his hand over Arthur’s reddened ass, murmuring: “Is this what you wanted, pet? Being spanked by me on that taut, pert ass of yours?”

Arthur moaned, long and deep, and when Eames’ gave another few slaps to his shuddering frame, his elbows gave out on him and he fell down against the bed in a shuddering, panting heap.

Eames reached out a hand, pulled Arthur up until they were both sitting on their knees on the bed, Eames’ chest pressed tightly against Arthur’s back and his cock hot and hard against Arthur’s ass. “Or do you want me to fuck you and make you come?”

Arthur shuddered and hissed, “yes,” and then, almost as an afterthought, he added, “please.”

Eames smirked and stroked a hand down Arthur’s chest. He paused for a moment to flick Arthur’s nipples, before fisting his hand around Arthur’s hard cock and giving it a few rough strokes. “That’s a good boy.”

“So reward me,” Arthur breathed, thrusting his hips back wantonly.

“I will,” Eames rasped into his ear and then he drizzled some lube onto his fingers. He kissed Arthur’s neck right at the juncture where it met his shoulder, and slid a finger into him.

Gasping, back arched and eyes closed, Arthur gripped the sheets and a bit shakily, said, “f-fuck, hurry up.”

Eames stretched Arthur quickly, his thrusts careful but impatient, and Arthur knew this would be rough and quick. 

When Eames worked three fingers inside him, Arthur panted, “come on, Eames.”

“As you wish.” Eames kissed Arthur’s neck again, a hand on his hip while the other guided his cock into Arthur, slowly pushing until he was buried inside the other man entirely. 

Arthur moaned, bending over again and hissing at Eames to hurry the fuck up because he wanted to come so badly. But Eames was being a fucking hypocrite, being gentle and waiting until Arthur’s muscles relaxed when just a few moments ago he was spanking the other man. 

When Arthur started pushing back against him, Eames started fucking him in a steady but slow pace. It was both bliss and torture at the same time and it wasn’t long before Arthur was pushing back impatiently, pleading for more. Eames gave him more then. His thrusts became hard, deep and quick, and Arthur could only moan because, _fuck_ , this came very close to the best he’d ever been fucked and he was close, so close.

Eames must have noticed the near-frenetic noises that were escaping Arthur, because he wrapped his hot and sweaty hand around Arthur’s cock, stroking it roughly. “Come for me, pet.” His voice was raspy as he spoke, needy, and Arthur could never get enough of it.

When Eames slapped him to emphasize his words, Arthur hissed. “F-fuck,” and it was the only indication Eames got before Arthur’s body tensed and he came, shuddering and moaning. If Eames hadn’t been holding him up, he would’ve collapsed onto the bed.

Eames groaned when Arthur came, needing only a few more fast thrusts before calling out Arthur’s name and coming as well, burning pleasure rushing through his body. Eames took a few moments to catch his breath, to come down from his high, before he slid his cock out of Arthur and collapsed onto the bed right next to him. Arthur made a soft sound when Eames’ cock was pulled out of him and he turned to lay on his side, watching the other man drowsily, a satisfied grin on his lips.

\---

Eames gave himself a few minutes to relax before he got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Arthur sighed happily to himself, rolling over onto his stomach, and when his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes. It had been a while since he’d felt this exhausted. When Eames returned from the bathroom – carrying a bowl with lukewarm water, a towel, and a bottle of lotion – Arthur was dozing slightly. Eames gently stroked a finger down his spine and with a soft chuckle set to work silently, gently wiping sweat and cum off of Arthur’s body.

Arthur sighed softly under the other man’s ministrations, with only an occasional wince when the towel rubbed against his sore ass. He was appreciative as always, unable to help but love the way Eames always took such good care of his body after they’d had sex. He was always so tender and careful in taking care of him, as if he knew that it was exactly what Arthur needed.

Arthur opened his eyes, a bit surprised. This was it, wasn’t it? This moment was everything that their relationship was and up until now, he had ignored that. Why would he let Eames have control over him and then take care of him, if he didn’t trust him completely? And if he trusted Eames with this then surely, deep down, he could trust the other man on a job too. All he’d needed to do was admit it to himself.

 

After making sure Arthur’s body was rid of all excess sweat and semen, Eames took the bottle of lotion off the nightstand. He looked at Arthur and, with a soft sigh, stroked the palm of his hand gently over Arthur’s ass. “I’m sorry.”

Arthur furrowed his brow, surprised at the apology, and asked, “whatever for?”

Eames lips twitched up slightly at the question and then he sighed softly. “I didn’t mean to let you make me a promise like that.”

Arthur turned his head so he could see Eames’ face and watched him for a few moments. Then he quirked his lips up in amusement and said. “It was a bit selfish.”

“It was,” Eames murmured and spread some lotion over Arthur’s abused buttocks, gentle and slow.

“And a bold move.”

Eames chuckled and put the lotion away, giving Arthur a small push so he scooted over to the other side of the bed, making room for Eames to crawl in next to him. “But was it a favorable one?”

Arthur raised his eyes, looking at Eames and with a small frown, he said. “I do trust you.”

Eames merely reached out a hand to brush through Arthur’s hair, not saying anything.

Arthur averted his eyes. He never was one to have heart-felt conversations, but he knew if he didn’t, he would screw things up with Eames. “I do trust you. It’s just that on a job I can’t put my trust in you because it means I’m losing control of everything and then people will get hurt.”

Eames slid his hand to Arthur’s cheek, cupping it in the palm of his hand and rubbing his thumb over Arthur’s lips, softly telling the other man to look at him. When Arthur looked at him, Eames gave him a small smile. “If you can give me control in here, I’m sure that eventually you’ll be able to do it on a job, too.”

That was it. Just a mere ‘we’ll work on it’ and things were settled between them. Because Eames knew that Arthur wanted to trust him and that was enough for the other man.

“Jesus, why do you put up with me?”

Eames chuckled. “I’m not sure, darling. You’re pretty good in bed; that must be it.”

Arthur smirked. “So you keep me around as a sex-toy, then?”

Eames laughed. “No, you’re too much trouble for that.” 

Eames leaned forward to kiss Arthur then. It was a slow, heart-felt kiss and it showed Arthur that he needn’t worry.

Everything was fine.


End file.
